


I wish I had never given you a change

by LoverofMidnight



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [27]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FebuWhump2021, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt No Comfort, I wish I had never given you a change, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Short One Shot, febuwhumpday27
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: Committing to memory the pale skin, the black circles under his eyes, the way his body was slumped forward.“I’m truly sorry Merlin.” With those words, Arthur turned around and moved from the room.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145546
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	I wish I had never given you a change

Merlin bit the inside of his lip as he paced up and down in his small room. He could feel his heart racing and for a moment he wished that he had never trusted Arthur.

Why on earth had he told him that he had magic? Why in that moment of weakness had he gone and done the one thing he told himself he wouldn’t?

Merlin didn’t react when there was a sudden knock against his door. He didn’t glance up when the door was pushed open, he just bit the inside of his lip and kept on pacing.

“Can we talk Merlin?” Arthur’s voice was quiet and subdue. The guilt was eating him alive and he wanted to make right what he had wronged.

“No, you made it clear what you thought of me.” Merlin’s voice was quiet, the anger had left a long time ago.

All that was over was sadness and heartbreak.

Merlin closed his eyes, his hands balled into fists. “I wished I never gave you a chance. I should have known that you will just throw it back in my face.”

Arthur closed his eyes as the words spilled over him. He knows that what he had done was wrong and that he shouldn’t have pushed Merlin away. But in the end, he had.

“Merlin, I want to apologise for what I said that day. You are no monster even though you have magic, you will always be my friend and I am sorry for the pain I caused you. Just know you are free to come and go from Camelot, Uther will never know about your magic.” Arthur gave Merlin one last look.

Committing to memory the pale skin, the black circles under his eyes, the way his body was slumped forward.

“I’m truly sorry Merlin.” With those words, Arthur turned around and moved from the room.

Merlin felt physically sick as the emotions crashed over him, sank down to the floor, crying. His magic felt like chaos was trying to rip him apart.

Clouds were gathering across Camelot as he wept. Soon the thunder and rain came.

He cried and cried until all he could feel was a hollow emptiness in his heart. With difficult movement he forced himself upright, gathering his few meagre belongings.

It was time that he start over somewhere else.


End file.
